


J jako játra

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sex pod vlivem alkoholu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Albus přemítá o Severusovu pití.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	J jako játra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L Is for Liver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44972) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Severus za ním přichází, jen když se napije. Víno probouzí mladíkovu melancholii a skotská jeho temperament a pivo mu osvobozuje boky a kouzlí domýšlivý úsměv.

Ať si naříká nebo spílá nebo si olizuje rty, nevyhnutelně skončí v Albusově posteli. Opilý Severus má své potřeby, po teple hladoví stejně jako po svém vyvrcholení. Na břiše, na zádech, na kolenou, nabízí se, jak se Albusovi zlíbí.

A v tichých ránech druhého dne, zatímco Severus spí, Albus přemítá, že kdysi se za sídlo lásky nepovažovalo srdce, ale játra.


End file.
